Snow White Queen
by Amestris-Exile
Summary: The aftermath of a vicious attack. Oneshot featuring Evanescence lyrics. Fairly mature content implied rape. Complete.


_So, this is a oneshot fused with Evanescence lyrics. I know. Original. Yays. Uch, I'm bored and Gaia's gone dead for a bit. I'm using my downtime there to catch up here. Comments and reviews appreciated! XOXO, Lilium_

_

* * *

_

**Stoplight, lock the door  
Don't look back  
Undress in the dark  
And hide from you, all of you**

Sakura had been hiding in her room for three days now. The blinds were closed tight, all the lights were off, and not a sound escaped from her closed door except her mournful sobs. She had shed amost as much blood as she had tears, and both of her wrists were slashed in all directions.

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me**

She hadn't moved from the darkest corner in her room for those three days and refused anything offered to her through the door by her terrified parents. No one had ever seen Haruno Sakura this broken, and she preferred to keep it that way. No amount of persuading from anyone had made her budge in the slightest. The only thing she saw was his face... the only thing she heard was his voice. It echoed in her head over and over, resonating like a horrible nightmare.

**You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you**

Sleep deprivation had taken its tool and she found herself nodding off every now and then without her knowing. She wanted sleep, but her mind refused to oblige. The only thing she could do was to sit and cry, pleading to whatever God that was in Heaven to let her die there: alone, bleeding, grieving, and broken.

**Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream, I can't scream**

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face... so close to her own and breathing nasty things into her ear. She heard his voice... raspy and breathless as he caused her the pain she still felt over and over. She remembered how she had begged for him to stop, only to have him shove a hand over her mouth.

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep  
I don't sleep**

She ran through the events in her head like a broken record player. There was no way she could stop remembering how much he hurt her, and how much she had loved him. 'Sasuke... why?' she muttered to herself every now and then before sliding into another silent crying spell. No one could stop those tears from falling... those slashes from bleeding. No one could save her from this hell.

**You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you**

By the third day, her parents had goven up all hope. They had done all they could think of to get her out of there, but all had failed. They had despaired so long over a new idea, when the solution hit them both like a sack of bricks... the one person Sakura would tell anything... Ino.

**I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there and stare as my world divides**

They had Ino there in a flash. The Yamanaka girl carefully picked the lock on the door, opening it with a light _click _and pushing the door open slowly. She entered the room, closing the door behind herself and crossing over to Sakura, whom sat perfectly still in the hopes that she would not be spotted. Ino sat down in front of her friend, gently wrapping her arms around her friend in a light embrace.

**You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you**

Sakura felt the embrace and seized up, unsure of what to do. Then, in a mix of instinct and despair, threw her own around her friend's shoulders and sobbed miserably into her shoulder. Ino sat still and patted Sakura lightly on the shoulder, waiting patiently for Sakura to calm down. She did after a few minutes and pulled away from Ino's shoulder, her eyes red and swollen. 'Ino... why?' she whispered hoarsely. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

**All I want is you...**

Ino shook her head. 'You didn't deserve this. You did nothing to deserve this pain.'

**All I want is you...**

'Then why does it hurt so badly? Why can't I stop thinking about how bad he hurt me... why can't I stop feeling stupid for ever loving him?'

**All I want is you...**

'You didn't do anything wrong. He is a monster...'

**All I want is you...**

* * *

_Song- "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence  
__Ino and Sakura property of Kishimoto  
"Snow Whie Queen" property of Evanescence; 2006 Wind-Up Records  
_


End file.
